


Enough

by thinkingstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, Season/Series 08, post 7X10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth doesn't have a lot, but it's always enough. (The slash is only really there if you squint and in like three lines.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

It isn't that you want to be him. You know you can never be him. But somehow it all seeped in. No one else steps up, so you find a void and you fill it. You've been doing that for a long time, really. Filling void, patching holes, finding the odd little places and taking them over. That's how you really became a hunter and stayed that way. That's why you put on Bobby's hat after his death and somehow never took it off.

People call you because you answer. And they trust you because you've learned. You might not use the right words at first, you might sound a little stiff, but you always come through. And you never claim to be Bobby. They just sort of wedge into the same place on their phone lists themselves and you didn't feel the need to say no.

Actually, it works nicely. You never have to forget him, you never feel the tiniest bit guilty for remembering him all the time. After all, you've turned into his legacy. You're not Sam or Dean, no. You were never like a son to him. But you didn't need a replacement father. The one you had was good enough, plenty good enough. 

What you may have once wanted from him was something he would never have given you. And you would never have asked. So instead you kept his hat when he left it, kept a sweater he forgot once, even kept the bullets he gave you for your shotgun instead of firing them.

They're all mementos. Little ones, it's true, just little things you're sure he didn't remember a day after he'd forgotten them. They're certainly not enough for a ghost to latch onto and you don't want to imagine that. 

But they're enough for your memories.

And that's enough for you.


End file.
